


Darcy Drabbles

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: A collection of drabbles that have been written using a word randomizer for inspiration.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Darcy, obviously.  
> Everything in this is unbetaed.  
> Some of these might eventually get added to, but this is just bits and pieces at the moment.

1\. [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33172923)

2\. [Necklace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33173037)

3\. [Glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33180495)

4\. [Popcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33196143)

5\. [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33196290)

6\. [Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33196398)

7\. [Pasta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33196458)

8. [Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33402465)

9\. [Bewitched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33414024), witch!Darcy

10\. [Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/33687780) , brief allusion to blood and mention of guns

11\. [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369199/chapters/37662791)


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy, and this is unbetaed.

 

Running. Running. Running.

Always running. 

As the dream faded, Darcy chased it, but never caught it.

 

The trees! They spoke of such wonderful things, and she wanted to stay so badly.

Like a bad movie, her dream faded on the edges, blurring out into a muddy mess of color.

 

Her alarm blared, the chorus of some rock song she couldn't even tell right now, loud enough to wake her up and keep her from falling back to sleep. Not that she could, cold ceramic tile floors were horrible beds.

 

She groggily tapped the screen on her phone and sat up, squinting blearily at the blob of color by the sink.

 

The blob then laughed, and offered her coffee as she fumbled for her glasses.

 

“You talk in your sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The blob" is whoever you want it to be.


	3. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something something magic happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy or Clint Barton.  
> Unbetaed.

 

The rose necklace hung from her neck, the green and gold flecks of micah shining in the light and outlining the violet petals.

 

The golden light suffused the air around her, the particles lighting in her hair and on her sweater, and changing color every few seconds.

 

“Uh, guys?!” She yelped. Later she'd be ashamed of how far her voice had risen in pitch, but for now she just wanted to know what was going on.

 

“Lewis! What are you doing here?” Barton asked, arms crossing. 


	4. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something akin to a glitter bomb goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy, Steve or Bucky.  
> As always, this is unbetaed.

It was  _ everywhere.  _ Her mom hadn't been kidding when she'd called it the herpes of the craft world. 

 

Darcy had always been very careful not to get it anywhere other than where she was intending to put it.

 

That being said, it looked great in Barnes’ hair. And his shoulders in that tight, black shirt… 

 

And on the face of a smirking Steve. Dammit.


	5. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters are good at finding music for their siblings' kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy, Sam or anything remotely resembling Greg & Steve.
> 
> This is unbetaed.

Darcy looked up as a shadow fell through the open common room doorway. 

 

“...Why are you listening to a song about popcorn?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrow inquisitively. He'd stopped in the doorway when he'd heard a strange, vaguely familiar song. He couldn't really put his finger on it though.

 

Scrunching her nose, Darcy answered, “My sister was trying to find music for her kids, and she couldn't remember most of what mom had for us that wasn't mom's favorite radio hits, so I kinda volunteered to find the stuff I remembered?”

 

She paused the song, “you know, at least this isn't the Minnie ‘N' Me album she had me find last year. Although,” she grimaced, looking throat the rest of the tracks, “I think Animal Crackers is more my thing.”

 

Sam laughed. “Y'know what, I think I actually remember this one. Greg & Steve, right?”

 

Darcy looked back up and smiled. “Yeah, it is.” 

She looked back down at her laptop and mumbled, “Would you maybe like to help find more of this stuff?”

 

Sam sat down next to her. “Yeah, I think I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked at the mcu wiki, and it says Sam was born in 1978, which means he would have been a year old when the first Greg & Steve album was released.


	6. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted dolls aren't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy or any of the Avengers, and this is unbetaed.

The porcelain doll's hand lifted to it’s hair again, only this time, instead of lowering it's hand back down to its stomach, it's hand was only lowered to its mouth.

 

Behind the doll was a young girl, about the age of eight.

 

Barefoot and wearing a frilled ankle-length nightgown with her long chestnut hair in braids on either side of her head tied with dark blue ribbons, she looked like an illustration from a book Darcy had had when she was little.

 

Darcy stared at her.

 

Brown eyes met green, and the ghost, for lack of a better word, paled.

 

 **_You can see me?_ ** She took a breath, and smiled. **_You can actually see me!_ **

 

Her eyebrows raised, Darcy slowly walked forward.

 

_Just one foot in front of the other Lewis. Don't let them see that you're scared._

 

**_You have nothing to be scared of._ **

 

The voice surrounded her, and filled her mind as if it had sunk into her very bones. She closed her eyes, welcoming the warmth the voice brought.

 

“Lewis, we don't know what it wants. Why don't you leave it alone?”

 

Abruptly, she remembered that nobody else could see the girl, and that they thought she was walking towards the doll.

Her eyes flashed open.


	7. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting can be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy or the Bartons.  
> This is unbetaed.

_ The wicked queen’s spurning of the greasy, unfavourable and unpleasant knight, Sir Chiswick turned the tide of the battle. _

Darcy read from the notebook in her left hand, as she stirred the macaroni with her right. 

 

She was babysitting the Barton kids so that Clint and Laura could actually spend some time together, and Cooper had asked her to read a story he'd written. 

 

He'd handed it to her saying it was a work in progress, that it was his first draft, and that he definitely wasn't finished but he wanted her to read it and see if she liked it.

 

So far it was pretty darn good for a ten year old's first try. She'd make sure to tell him so after dinner.


	8. Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy, and this is unbetaed.

When Darcy cooked, she made a day of it.

 

It was easier to cook one day out of the month, and just defrost and reheat the food than it was to go through all the annoyance of attempting to make food when she was half asleep.

 

The exception to this was her homemade pasta. It was made every other month.

 

She made the dough, sometimes plain, sometimes not, and then ran it through the extruder attachments for her mixer.

 

Spirals, spaghetti, angel hair, bow-ties.

 

Sometimes she even splurged and bought extra meat for ravioli, which both froze and canned well.

 

The pasta either got hung on the drying rack or got put in the dehydrator, and then was packaged in vacuum sealed bags until she needed it.


	9. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New glasses are great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy, but I based her old glasses off of the pair I'm currently wearing.  
> This is unbetaed.

Darcy’s glasses were smudged yet again, and she huffed out a strangled sigh as she pulled them from her face. Blinking rapidly as her eyes refocused, she grabbed the cleaning cloth and spray she kept by her monitor.

 

She'd start using whatever to clean them when they inevitably got scratched, but when she had new ones she always used the provided cloth and spray.

 

When she'd gotten her new glasses in the mail that morning, she'd taken off her old pair -a gold and black pair with lions on the temples- and made a noise of disgust. A nosepiece was missing, there was green gunk along the bottom of the lenses and a screw was barely screwed into the frame.

 

...She may have forgotten to clean them once or twice. Or a few more times. It was an honest mistake though, she'd been pretty busy.

 

After she'd replaced them with her new pair - a square, red framed pair with a lace-like pattern on the temples in black, with the only mark on the lenses the bifocal line- she set to work taking apart her old pair and put the pieces in a five minute bath in a mixture of peroxide and water.


	10. Bewitched - witch!Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests coming over make Darcy nervous, especially after handling poisonous plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Darcy, or the names Cosmic Creepers and Binx.

The radio droned on as Darcy cleaned the counters in her kitchen, the pungent smell of Lysol in the air.

 

The reason for the cleaning, Nightshade, sat innocuously in its new jars. It's delicate looking purple and yellow flowers gave off a faint and slightly menacing glow, if stared at long enough.

 _Look at me!_ It cried.

 

The sweet, black, ripe berries shone from the dark brown jars that they'd been packed tightly into. Their glow cast shadows on the backsplash, turning the clear and green tiles into a myriad of colors.

 

The air above the stove shimmered violet, steam rising from the large pot on the back, and the small one on the front gave forth a small shower of sparks in blue and yellow.

 

She hummed under her breath, her long, brown, braided hair frizzed out something awful, as she finished the last counter and stretched her fingers, popping each joint.

 

The crackle of the radio stopped, and she glanced up to see why.

 

Cosmic Creepers was unapologetically perched on the top of the cabinet, and had flopped over the edge to play with the dial. Feeling her stare, he looked up and gave the best feline smirk he could, before leaving it alone, jumping from the radio to the couch.

 

She glared at the radio, giving it a mental nudge, and it worked again.

 

The old Zenith cabinet was mostly tubes with few wires, but she loved it all the same.

 

Darcy trekked over to the laundry area, narrowly avoiding stepping on Cosmic Creepers and Binx, and dumped the dirty water into the deep sink.

 

She stood there for a moment and wondered why she'd chosen to do all of this today, of all days. She'd soon have company, and it really wouldn't do to have company to a house covered in fur and poison.

 

She walked back into the living room, the radio now playing a more upbeat electro swing number, and looked into the mirror hanging above it.  

 

She resolutely tried to tame her wild hair by unbraiding it, running her fingers through it - in lieu of a comb, because she was fairly certain Creepers had run off with it - and rebraiding it tightly into pigtails.

 

Her reflection winked. _Don't be nervous!_

 

Guests always made her nervous, no matter who they were. She adjusted the barometer that hung next to the mirror, bringing her a sense of calming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Darcy is such a nerd that she'd name one cat after Binx from Hocus Pocus, and the other after Cosmic Creepers from Bedknobs and Broomsticks.


	11. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partial bank robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence and mentions of guns, and an allusion to blood.
> 
> I don't own Darcy, and I'm not deaf so I don't know how hearing aids work outside of the tiniest bit of researching.

Plaster dust hung thick in the air of the bank's reception area. There were twenty people scattered about, each in various states of shock, but all fairly helpless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal, blustery, summer Tuesday. And then everything went to shit.

 

The shockwave of sound pulsed throat the building and decimated every window. The unfortunate people with higher hearing ranges - probably teenagers, or only just now in their twenties - fell to their knees, hands clamped over their ears. One had a nosebleed that looked pretty awful.

 

A gun brandished in the direction of the others had all the rest of them down on their knees.

 

The only person that seemed mostly unaffected was Louise, one of the tellers. She'd forgotten to change the batteries in her hearing aids that morning, and the blast of sound hadn't had any effect because her hearing aids had cut out the minute before. As soon as the goon had started waving his gun around, she'd ducked under the counter, thankfully before either of the criminals had seen her.

 

She crawled slowly to the bathroom, hiding out of the gunman’s line of sight.

She was scared and shocked, but determined she and the others would live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bracelet hung loosely off of her wrist. The only glass charm she'd had, a small globe, had been shattered. The dust-like particles decorated her currently limp hand, so it glittered blue and green over the small splotches of red.

 

The other charms had all been mangled in some way too.

 

The set of wings with the pawprint in the center had been flattened like a novelty penny. A small deer skull’s jaw had been crushed, most likely mangled beyond repair. The wooden turtle’s head had been ripped off, the small stone scarab broken in two and the fan locket’s hinge had given way.

 

Darcy took it all in as she stared at her hand in shock, lying motionless on the floor. 


	12. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's music, but not the kind you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck, and then this bit happened because of Family Force Five.   
> It's Dance or Die by FF5

The sudden blast of sound from the other side of the building shouldn't have startled them, but it did.

 

What made it funnier was Tony, of all people, commenting on how loud it was.

 

_D-d-dance or die, d-d-dance or d-d-die_

 

The closer they got to it, the stranger Darcy’s face had looked.

It had started as a furrowed brow and a confused downturn of the corners of her lips.

 

Natasha had then seen her eyes clear and a dawning look of realization settle on her face. In another blink it was gone, replaced with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a slight upward quirk of her lips, returning her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like these bits and pieces, you might like some of my other stuff! 
> 
> If you have any concrit or anything, you can find me as daughter-of-ophelia on tumblr.


End file.
